The Final Christmas
by TaitoPhantomhive
Summary: He opened the door, his eyes going wide at the sight in front of him. He had to take a step back to fully comprehend what was before him. Ciel, lying dead on the floor in a pool of blood, had a razor falling from his fingertips. Oneshot. WARNING: Suicide, Mentions of self-harm


Sebastian let out a small sigh, dressing his master in the daily routine. It seemed to be the same, even when the snow was slowly trickling from the cloud above to create a white blanket for anything under the sky. It was Christmas morning, the day when kids the age of Ciel would be eagerly running to the tree to open the shiny paper that contained various toys.

But no, not Ciel. It's something the demon liked about the earl...Even during the happiest, even romantic times of year, he's still him. He doesn't run to his room in the morning to kiss him, or go downstairs to open up anything exciting and new. He simply acted as if it wasn't even there, until the annual ball he had to go to for Lady Elizabeth.

The raven finished dressing him, standing and looking down at the child who was sipping the hot cocoa he asked for, "Would you like toast or a scone this morning?" He let out a chuckle when the boy got up and grabbed a pencil, writing his response on a small paper.

The boy had gone completely mute lately, he didn't speak to anyone. His mind was often elsewhere, and sometimes, during his nightly checks of the mansion, he would hear sobbing. But the raven knew better then to walk in; he was dismissed from working for a month. That wouldn't be a good thing, being as the servant's couldn't care for the boy the same as he could.

He wanted toast it seemed, so Sebastian made his way down to the kitchen. He told Baldroy, who had recently learned that he could use other things besides the flamethrower, then made his way to check on Maylene. Of course, she was trying to finish decorating the giant Christmas tree in the middle of the entrance hall. The demon walked behind her, knowing that her balancing on one foot on a step ladder was not going to end well.

Sure enough, she fell, yelping and dropping the star in the process of falling. In seconds, he was holding the clumsy, now blushing, maid in one arm, and the glass star in the other hand, "Honestly Maylene, you could be more careful."

"I-I'm sorry m-mister Sebastian sir!" She managed out in her stuttering, "I was just t-trying to help!" Maylene was released and ran off, feeling ashamed in herself. She should, she's just making his work more complicated!

Sebastian let out an annoyed sigh, easily placing the large star on the top, then putting the ladder away. He walked to the kitchen and took the toast from the 'chef' and took it up to his master, who was now working in his study. "He works too much..." The demon thought, setting the plate down on the desk. He doesn't even bother with a tray anymore; even Ciel had made it clear that it was just a pain in the ass to carry upstairs.

Ciel silently ate on the crisp bread, not even glancing up. He was so focused on his work anymore...He never had time for anything else. He never goes out to shop, or even does any detective work. Well, since Jack the Ripper has finally stopped killing, and Ash is no longer in our wake, there hasn't been too many deaths. But at the same time, he doesn't leave this office anymore...He doesn't even ask for food. He hardly even eats!

"Ciel..." The raven started, slightly cautious from how touchy the boy has been lately, "Don't you think a break would be good for you? You're not even eating much anymore..." He nodded towards the toast, which he has set back. There were hardly two bites in it, which was how most of his meals have been.

The young master glared at him, pulling him close with the collar of his shirt and punching him on the face with all his force. After a moment, Ciel released his grip, blue orb looking back down at his workload. There was a small stack of papers waiting to be read over and signed, causing the teen to let out a sigh and resume his work.

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair, a bit of a tangled mess from not doing anything with it for the last few days. He walked out of the room, going to check on the garden, but then getting a thought which made him freeze in place to think it over.

Ciel's gone completely mute, which is a sign that he's hiding something. He never lets his own butler inside his room once he says his goodnight, which normally he'd childishly ask for him to stay until he fell asleep. He had the incident before...Where he walked in and couldn't go past the door. There were recent scars on his wrists...

As the demon put the pieces together, he realized exactly what was going on. Sebastian shook his head slightly in denial of it, going to check on the garden as he had planned. He chuckled when he seen it was normal. Finny was the only person that could do his job right, unless there was something big coming up. Which, he'd expect. After all, they all get a little anxious.

His head napped in the direction of the barking he heard, then he quickly walked back in. Some things, sadly enough, could never be unseen...

Sebastian made his way back up to the boy's room, still mulling over the thoughts of his master's possible self-harm. He had decided that, if Ciel was hurting himself, obviously there would be a razor involved. All he had to do was find it and get rid of it.

He opened the door, his eyes going wide at the sight in front of him. He had to take a step back to fully comprehend what was before him. Ciel, lying dead on the floor in a pool of blood, had a razor falling from his fingertips. His eye patch was off; both eyes were blue and lifeless. He had felt the searing pain in his hand but chose to ignore it, but obviously that was a bad idea. Both wrists were slit, the veins cut in each of them. Blood was still pouring from the lifeless body.

The butler didn't even know how to respond to what was before him, slowly walking in and picking up the empty shell that once held his feast. His lover, as well. They were both dead, unable to be brought back. He knew Ciel would be waiting for him in hell, but he couldn't bring himself to join the boy.

He noticed a note on the bed, setting the earl's body back down and picking it up as he sat on the soft sheets.

"I know you're going to find me, whether it's at night or five minutes after. I'm sorry. I have so much stress with work, and the depression that I can't even spend time with you without feeling guilty. The Queen hasn't even asked anything of me, I think she's lost faith in her dog. I don't really blame her, the Yard found the culprit of the last victims before I did..."

"I'll be waiting in Hell for you; don't keep me waiting too long, dog.

-Earl Ciel Vincent Phantomhive"

He let out a dark chuckle, tossing the note in the trash before cleaning up the mess. "You could've at least used pills, much less to clean up..." He finished in a matter of seconds, walking out to the three servants who were opening their gifts under the tree, "You three are fired. As am I, there's no real reason to be here without the master..."

They all froze, and Sebastian left before they could respond. It was time to introduce his master to his new home in the true Hell. There are no flames; it's much like our world. Instead, it's a large city cast in eternal darkness. All the buildings are black or a deep red, and Satan wasn't as cruel as some may seem. He wasn't ugly either; most people would kill to get in his pants.

As he walked down the small staircase to the gates of Hell, he watched as each black, glass stair vanished as he walked down. The old, iron gates were unlocked for anyone to enter as they pleased. Ciel was standing behind them, "I told you to not keep me waiting, demon."

"Ah, my apologies," He said as he pushed them open, "But I must say, welcome to my home."

Welcome, to eternal darkness.

**It's kinda sad, yeah. But hey I wrote something! I've been busy and unmotivated, but a Kellic Fanfic got me back in. :3 If you know who Kellic's pairing is I love you by the way XD**

_**~TaitoPhantomhive**_


End file.
